


The Dress

by FaithySummers



Series: Fanfic Exchanges [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: When a dance comes up at Persephone's college who will step in to accompany her and what will she wear? Hermes of course. This is friendship at it's best. (Based on a true story of friendship)
Series: Fanfic Exchanges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960507
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: First Ever LO Discord Fanfic Exchange





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this story is for the amazing K_E_T for the Lore Olympus Gift Exchange. I hope everyone enjoys this story of friendship. I know I love Hermes and Persephone. :)

Her eyes were caught on the sign hanging on the wall across from her. She had seen them in passing but never paid much attention. She didn't go to many school functions and this one was no exception, or so she thought. Her classmates had been pestering her about attending the Winter Solstice Snowflake Dance all day.  
It was a couple of months away yet, but everyone was planning their nights out. She knew that Zeus had a Solstice party every year and after the disaster of the first party she had attended, she knew she didn't want to attend this one. She also didn't think she could handle Minthe draping herself off Hades' arm like clinging kudzu vines over an old oak tree.  
It hadn't been hard for her classmates to convince her to attend the dance, but now, as she stood staring at the intimidating piece of paper across from her she found her breaths rising too quick gasps as the reasons for her original resistance came back to the forefront of her mind. She had no date and nothing to wear. What was she going to do?  
Persephone couldn't have been more thankful for her ringing cell phone breaking her train of thought than she was at that very moment. She pulled the contraption from her pocket and was all too happy to see Eros’ pic flash across the screen.  
"Hey, Eros what's up?" She could hear another familiar voice in the background and smiled at hearing another of her best friends.  
"Well Hermes and I were headed to grab a coffee and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Her heart filled with joy at the invitation and she found herself nodding before remembering that they couldn't see her.  
"Yes, I would love to join you. When and where?" After getting the location she began her walk toward the coffee shop at the center of town, however, she didn't get far before a shiny sports car pulled up beside her. Her heart beat in her chest and punished gasps escaped her throat as the window rolled down to reveal the smug, purple face of Apollo.  
"Hi baby, why don't I give you a ride today?" His eyes held wickedness within them, making her shiver with fear.  
"Thank you, but I'm not heading home right now, I have somewhere to be. Have a great day Apollo." His face fell into a glare when she walked away from his window.  
"I can take you where you need to go sweet cheeks." He called out to her retreating form causing her to freeze midstep. A growl sounding across the grounds brought her face swinging to meet the hiking figure of Cerberus. She smiled as she felt the tension leave her shoulders. A second growl sent Apollo flying from the parking lot, his tires screeching on the pavement.  
She walked over to the dog that stared menacingly after the speeding car. When he was sure the threat was gone he wagged his tail and covered the remaining steps to Persephone, sitting and wagging his tail for attention.  
"Who's my good boy? Can you take me to Eros and Hermes Cerberus?" The dog woofed softly, laying down for her to climb on before bounding off to find the two men.  
People scattered as the big dog swooped through the streets and sidewalks before coming to a halt outside the coffee shop with Eros and Hermes, mouths open, standing in shock. Cerberus knelt low, allowing Persephone to slide down to the solid ground.  
"Thank you, my good boy. You better get back to your duties before Hades gets upset with you. I'll be fine with these two hooligans." She slipped him a cookie she had taken to keeping on her at all times, wanting to be prepared for when the beautiful dog would show up. He took it and swept away back toward the gates of the underworld.  
The atmosphere in the coffee shop was lively as it was filled with holiday shoppers. The air was warm, filled with an array of rich and hearty scents. She had always loved this little coffee shop. She remembered coming here with her mom when she was a little girl.  
The boys were sequestered in a far corner laughing at some joke or another. She smiled as she saw them, her mood lightening, her tense muscles relaxing. She made her way over to them, stripping off her jacket as she did. The days had begun to cool with winds and fog hanging over all of Olympus. The sun did little to warm the occupants.  
She was thankful to her friends that they had ordered her her favorite coffee already. She took the drink in hand after she sat in the booth, the cup warm on her chilled hands. The chocolate caramel mocha was delicious and smooth going down and it warmed her core.  
"How was school today?" She looked up to meet Hermes' eyes as Eros's arm landed on her shoulder.  
"It was ok. I had one of my more boring classes today. And Apollo showed up again." She replied. The day hadn't been all that exciting for her.  
"When will that boy learn to leave you alone?" The hard tone of Eros's voice brought all eyes to him. His face was taut with anger in his eyes.  
"What is it with you guys and Apollo? Did something happen? Did he do something?" Persephone sighed and looked around making sure they were alone enough to explain. She quickly whispered with the help of Eros what had happened and she saw anger rise in Hermes with every word.  
"I can't believe him. You should tell Artemis." He replied angrily, trying to keep his voice down.  
"I can't - not yet. Can we talk about something else?" She balked at the joy on Eros's face.  
"Oh, sure we can. How about a little Winter Solstice dance coming up?" Persephone dropped her head to the table.  
"A school dance?" Hermes asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice.  
"Yes, but I don't know if I'm going to go. I don't have a date and I definitely don't have anything to wear. It's pointless." Eros's arm tightened around her at her words.  
"Sure you do, Hermes can be your date." She nearly hit her head on his when she raised her head so quickly she thought she gave herself whiplash.  
"Eros don't push the poor girl. Though I would be happy to be your date to the dance Persephone." A blush lit her cheek as she looked over to Hermes.  
"You would?" He reached his hand out taking her own delicate one in his.  
"I would and I will make your dress for you. No worries." She smiled thankfully and they went off into other topics. All over a good day.  
Hermes wanted to make the dress perfect for Persephone but he had no idea how to sew. However, he had two months to learn and make the dress, so that is what he would do. He knew he would need help though and so it was with great humility he knocked on the ornate doors in front of him. He was greeted by none other than the young Hebe.  
"Hello Hermes, are you here to see mom or dad?" She said taking his hand and leading him into the house.  
"You're mom please sweety. I need her help." Hebe looked gleeful.  
"What do you need help with?" Hermes chuckled at her curiosity.  
"Well, I need help to learn to sew and to make a beautiful dress for a friend."  
"And I would be happy to help you, Hermes." He hadn't heard her approach and so his face jerked up to her at her words.  
"Thank you Hera, that would be appreciated." She led him down the hall to her sewing room. The walls were filled with fabrics and patterns of all shapes, colors, sizes, textures, and more. He didn't know how he was going to choose. He felt so lost.  
"So tell me who is this dress for?" Hera said pulling out a drawing pad from her desk.  
"It's for Persephone for the Winter Solstice Snowflake Dance at her school. I am going to be her date. Technically Eros offered me, but I'm more than happy to accompany her." Hermes replied looking over the fabrics.  
"Do you like her?" Hera asked watching as he browsed.  
"Who doesn't? She likes Hades though, and he definitely likes her even though he won't admit it to himself. They would be a much better pair than him and Minthe." Hera snorted.  
"That would be just about true for anyone who isn't Minthe." She pulled out some simple white fabric, turned to her sewing machine while beckoning him over. "Let's get started shall we?"  
It had taken him hours to figure out how to sew a simple square and even longer to do a simple pattern. He had fretted over whether he would be able to complete the dress on time or not, but with a lot of patience and a lot of practice, the dress was complete and he knew it was going to be stunning on Persephone, he couldn't wait to show her.  
He had made the dress both stunningly elegant and smokingly sexy. He wanted her to shine above all others and - he would be dropping it to her at work the next day - she would be getting ready at Underworld Corp - she would be able to show off her gorgeous new dress to her crush and he would be eating out of the palm of her hand.  
He had already gotten her shoes and a clutch to match the dress and her corsage. Eros would be the one to do her hair and make-up. He shut off the lights to the sewing room and headed out of the mansion. He bumped into Hera and Zeus on the way out.  
"You finished it?" Hera asked him eyeing the box in his hand. He carefully extracted the dress and held it up for them to see. "It's stunning." He smiled at Hera's praise.  
"Hades won't know what hit him." Zeus laughed at the misery he knew would soon befall his brother. "Have fun at the dance." Hermes nodded, wished them well, and headed home for the night.  
When morning washed over Olympus, bathing the entire town in brilliant sunlight, Hermes found himself heading out the door to his job. He had managed to oversleep and was now running late. He was in so much of a rush he nearly missed the package sitting on his front porch.  
He carefully picked the package up examining it for any mischief he had come to expect from his friends. Finding none he decided to check for a tag but it merely read that it was for him. So he took the package inside and set it down before untying the ribbon.  
Perched top packing paper sat a note:  
Dearest Hermes,  
I couldn't tell you how proud I am of all the work you have put in this past couple of months. Watching you learn to sew so you could make a gift for a friend has been a joy to behold. In return I wanted to do something special for you, especially as I know you haven't gone to look for a new tux, an old one simply would not do. So as a gift to you inside this box resides a new tux just for you complete with shoes and scarf. Have fun tonight and enjoy yourself.  
Love,  
Hera  
Tears swam in his eyes at the thoughtful gift. He carefully undid the paper and pulled out the tux. After laying it on the bed he also pulled out the shoes and scarf. The tux was a white jacket trimmed in blue including the trim on the pockets, followed by a white vest trimmed in blue with blue bottoms, followed by a plain white shirt, and completed with a scarf with a blue holder. The pants were straight blue, and the shoes a straight white. It was fancier than anything he would have picked for himself.  
He left it sitting on the bed to put on later and grabbed the packages for Persephone before flying out the door. It didn't take him long to reach the underworld, but he was made to wait for a morning meeting to finish before he could present the dress to Persephone. Both she and Hades entered the office going over what sounded like some numbers before they noticed him.  
Persephone flung herself into his arms, greeting him with joy. He could see jealousy waging in Hades' eyes but chose to ignore it as he hugged Persephone back.  
"What are you doing here? I thought we weren't meeting until tonight?" Persephone asked pulling back to look at him.  
"We aren't but I thought you'd like to have a dress to change into for tonight. I wanted to bring it by for you to try on ahead of time just in case I need to make any changes. I have shoes and a clutch too." She took the packages from him with glee and some tears. He waved her off to her attached bathroom to go change while Hades eyed him wearily.  
"You bought her a dress? Are you her date for tonight?" He internally smirked at Hades' discomfort in that statement.  
"Actually I made it myself, so it is one of a kind. I am her date for tonight. Oh, shoot! I forgot jewelry I'll have to go get some today." Hades rolled his eyes.  
"Did you forget who is in this room. Don't worry about jewelry - I will handle it." At that moment Persephone stepped out of the restroom in all of her glory. The fabric draped her figure perfectly, the mermaid cut gown was the perfect design for her.  
The fabric shimmered in the light as she moved. The design was a V-neck with cap sleeves and a sheer back with rhinestone buttons, the lace fell down the mermaid design including the tulle at the bottom and was covered with rhinestones of different shapes and sizes. It was white from the top to near the bottom where it turned to an ombre blue. She truly looked like a goddess.  
The shoes showed once she picked up her gown. They were a bright blue with butterfly wings on the back, the white ankle bands and toe bands were covered in blue sapphires. He was sure it was all of the years of commercials her mom had made her do but she walked with such grace and sophistication that, if he didn't know better, he would swear she was a queen.  
He could see the lust and adoration that brimmed Hades' eyes and for the first time, he truly thought that if Hades could get his head out of his ass that maybe one day Persephone would be his queen.  
"You look stunning Pers. Like a queen." Hades looked over sharply at him but when he looked back over at Persephone he could see that Hades saw it too. Maybe this was a good wake up call for him.  
"You look like anything beyond words. Stunning, magnificent, radiant, they don't do the job of describing you right now." Hades said. Persephone blushed and then made her way back to change.  
"I'll be back later to pick her up." He left the office and the building knowing his task was complete; now he could enjoy the night with Persephone, for someday she would be a queen and parties like tonight would be few and far between.  
"He left?" A voice cut through his fogged brain. He was trying so hard to think past the images in his head.  
"I'm afraid so, he will be back to pick you up later." Hermes had been right, of course, she did look like a queen. He hadn't realized until that point what a splendid queen she would make. Not just in looks though, no, but her spirit, her kindness and attitude. Maybe it was time to talk to the fates again.  
"I'll give him his boutonniere later then. Did you really like the dress?" She looked at him, curiosity and hope plain in her eyes.  
"I absolutely did. Excuse me, I must get to work." Work didn't come easy though. All he could think of throughout the day was Persephone. He had sent for a collection of Sapphire jewels to be sent up and had chosen a beautiful diamond and sapphire set that looked like dripping snowflakes.  
He had sent the set to her office as soon as it had arrived and she had been so grateful. Eros had arrived about halfway through the day and Hades had told him to make Persephone take the rest of the day to get ready. She hadn't been happy at first, but she did do it. Hades was happy to hear the laughter drifting from her office to his.  
Now as she stood in front of him, adorned in her entire outfit complete with full make-up, hair, jewelry, dress, shoes, and clutch, he couldn't help picturing her with a crown adorning her head. He could feel love swelling in his heart and knew that this wasn't at all what he felt with Minthe.  
He knew he needed to talk to her but he felt like a coward and couldn't bring himself to do so just yet, he would have to soon if he wanted to make room for Persephone in his life. It wasn't fair to string either of them on.  
Hermes' eyes bulged seeing her in her full outfit, she was beyond words. He carefully slipped the corsage he had for her on her delicate wrist and she pinned a boutonniere to his chest before they were assaulted with pictures. After nearly a half-hour they were able to escape to the car and make their way to the college.  
The scene reminded him of the sugar plum village from the nutcracker, it was so beautiful. There were even entertainers out front and inside. The music swelled as they danced under the starlit "sky" and, as he twirled Persephone, he was glad that he could have this one night holding the girl of his dreams in the dress of his design. He loved her, but he loved her enough to let her follow the destiny that was meant for her and be her supportive friend. One day he would find Cinderella and he knew Persephone would support him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they adorable?! And how sweet is Hermes?! Let me know what you think of this story in the comments below, hit that Kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss future stories from me.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
